reelfishingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Room
The Tank Room - Where Miracles Worked On Fishes The Tank Room is one of the 3 rooms you can find in your Cottage. It contains tanks or aquariums where you can place your captured fishes, feed them, and grow them up into a bigger and stronger personality when they are released back into the nature in the end. The Tank Room has 3 kinds of tanks, which is the Seawater Tank, the Freshwater Tank, and the Running Water Tank each with the same capacity of maximum 5 fishes. Each tanks has their own background and their own types of fish that can be put inside them. Tank Menu By choosing a tank, you will open up a list of action that can be done. From top to bottom would be Transfer Fish into Tank, Check Condition of Fish, Look in Tank, and Release Fish. As their names implies, here you can put fishes into the tank, check a fish's condition, health, and current length, look inside the tank to feed fish and grow them, and lastly to release fishes kept inside the tank or the Keepbox. Tank Vision If you choose to look inside the tank, the screen will then be focused inside the tank you are in. Here you can see your kept fishes swim, eat, and get stressed. The controls here are: *Directional Buttons: Move the screen and the focus of the tank. *Triangle Button: Throw fish food into the tank. Up to 10 fish foods can be thrown at the same time. *X Button: Quit the Tank Vision. *L1 Button: Light Knock on the Tank's Glass *L2 Button: Heavy Knock on the Tank's Glass *R1 and R2 Button: Zoom in and Zoom out of the Tank *Start button: Enter the Advanced Tank Vision where your screen focuses only on one of your fishes. Press the Select Button to change the fish to focus on. The Seawater Tank The Seawater Tank houses the fishes that are captured in the sea, ocean, and other salt-watered habitats. The fishes that you can place here comes from: *'Variety Ocean Fishing' *'Sea Bass Fishing' *'Red Seabream Fishing' *'Summer In-Shore Fishing' *'Winter In-Shore Fishing' The Freshwater Tank The Freshwater Tank houses the fishes that are captured from lakes. The fishes that you can place here comes from: *'Carp Fishing' *'Largemouth Bass Fishing' *'Trout Fishing' *'Pond Smelt Fishing' The Running Water Tank The Running Water Tank '''houses the fish that are captured from rivers and other places with running waters. The fishes you can place here comes from: *Satsuki Trout Fishing' *'Char Fishing' *'Amago Trout Fishing' *'Yamame Trout Fishing' *'Ayu Fishing' Weaknesses Though very logical, it is unfortunate to not being able to keep fishes that comes from 'Trolling and '''GT Fishing. Why? Because the fishes that comes from this two fishing spots needed a large space where they could swim endlessly like they did before they were caught. Therefore, the only choice is to release back the fish into it's habitat. Feeding, Growing, and Tips for Growing Fishes Feeding is essential to make your fish grow into a bigger size than the size when they were caught. Fishes need to be fed at least twice a month or what's better every week of the game. When feeding occurs, fishes will regain health and will their body size will increase. The increase of the fishes' body size is called Growing. However, Growing a fish is harder than imagined as fishermens cannot just feed their fishes to make them grow, as there is a way to make fish grow. #'First', put in the fishes you just have caught from the fishing spot you were just before into the tank. #'Next', check the condition of the fishes and remember each fish's health. #'Then', look inside the tank and knock with a light knock or a heavy knock based on these conditions: *Don't knock: When the fish's health is Tired. *Knock 5 to 10 times: When the fish's health is Good. *Knock up to 15 times: When the fish's health is Healthy. How does this actually work? Each knock on the tank puts stress on the fishes inside it and their health will decrease. The above conditions are the optimal number of knocking should be done on fishes based on their health. The above number of knocking is designed to reduce a fish's health into tired. A tired fish will eat more to regain it's lost health which eventually will increase it's health back to healthy and their body length will also increase by roughly 0.02 - 0.05 feet. Through experiments, it is found out that a larger number of knocking than those stated above will result in the fish health won't increase to a healthy status no matter how much feeding is done. This can only be cured by waiting for the next week which means for the next chance to feed them to increase back their health. When facing with multiple health conditions at once, do not knock, instead f'eed the fish to increase their health'. It is best to knock when all the fishes' condition in the tank are the same. This is yet a very complex and difficult way to grow fish, but that's how growing '''goes in this game. Sadly, there is '''a limit to how long a fish can grow. Rumor has it that if a fish that is kept in the tank grows up into it's maximum size and is released into the wild, the size of the fishes of the same species that can be caught will also increase based on the last fish's length. And if a fish of the same species that is caught is longer than the previous record, and if the fish was kept and fed in the tank, the maximum length for that species of fish will increase, which allows for infinite length for each fish. However, this has not yet been confirmed to be true. Conclusion Feeding and Growing a fish is hard and takes a lot of patience and hardwork. However, watching your fish grow with the maybe limitless potential your fish has in growing is more than enough to compensate for all those hard work.